icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephenville Jets
| operated = 1975–1989, 2017-Present | arena = Stephenville Gardens(original) Stephenville Dome (present) | colours = Blue, white }}The original Stephenville Jets were a senior ice hockey team based in Stephenville, Newfoundland and Labrador and part of the former Newfoundland Senior Hockey League. A new version of the Newfoundland West Coast Senior Hockey League was established in early 2017. A new version of the Jets were included in the league. The league was originally planning a fall 2017 start, but; all obstacles were overcome and an attempt at a short season was started in March of 2017 and each team secured ice time for three home games in a abbreviated 6 game season with a single game championship. History The Jets hockey club was founded as the Stephenville Monarchs in 1975. The Monarchs joined the Newfoundland Senior Hockey League (NSHL) for the 1975-76 season. The team changed their name before following season to the Stephenville Jets Hector Caines was the first coach for the Monarchs who debuted in Corner Brook on November 15. 1975 losing 8-4 to the hometown Royals. The club made their debut at their home rink, the Stephenville Gardens, on November 16. At the end of their inaugural season, the Monarchs finished in last place with 8 points. Beginning with the 1982-83 season, the Jets won four straight Evening Telegram Trophies for finishing first place in the regular season. The Jets were back-to-back winners of the Herder Memorial Trophy in 1983 and 1984 as all-Newfoundland senior hockey champions. The Stephenville Jets were deep in debt after the 1988-89 season and folded prior to the next season. Seasons and records Season by season results Original Team ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, DNQ = Did not qualify'' NSHL = Newfoundland Senior Hockey League Second Incarnation Allan Cup Results Leaders Team captains Head coaches *Hector Caines, 1975-76 *Mike Power, 1979-80 *Don Howse, 1981-82 to 1986-87 (playing-coach) *Brian Abbey, 1986-87 *Kevin-Morrison, 1987-88 to 1988-89 (playing-coach) *Cal Dunville, 1988-89 *Heber Rideout, 1988-89 Trophies and awards Team awards *Two all-Newfoundland senior hockey championships (Herder Memorial Trophy): 1983, 1984 *Four straight first-place finishes in Newfoundland Senior Hockey League regular season (Evening Telegram Trophy): 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986 Individual awards S. E Tuma Memorial Trophy (Top scorer in the regular season) *Bruce Campbell, 1983 T.A. (Gus) Soper Memorial Award (MVP in the regular season) *Gary Dunville, 1984 *Zane Forbes, 1985 Albert "Peewee" Crane Memorial Trophy (Senior league rookie of the year) *Cal Dunville, 1976 *Juan Strickland, 1983 Howie Clouter memorial Trophy (Most sportsmanlike player in the regular season) *Juan Strickland, 1983 *Wayne Dove, 1984 *Andy Sullivan, 1985, 1986 President's Goaltender's Award (Top goaltender in the regular season) *Gary Dunville, 1983, 1984, 1985 Honoured Members NL Hockey Hall of Fame The following people associated with the Jets have been inducted into the Newfoundland and Labrador Hockey Hall of Fame. *Cal Dunville, 1997 *Don Howse, 2000 *Zane Forbes, 2000 *Andy Sullivan, 2005 References Bibliography * * Category:Established in 1975 Category:Disestablished in 1989 Category:Newfoundland West Coast Senior Hockey League teams Category:Established in 2016 Category:Newfoundland Senior Hockey League teams